Sinister
by Fang2yourBang
Summary: Sinister, a more than slightly depressed vampire who is believed to be dead, recieves a letter, addressed to a name from her past, that invites her to join the Order Of the Phoenix. Believing that she can go back into hiding at any given moment, Sinister accepts. She gets dragged into a very important mission only to get distracted by love along the way. Will her love be one-sided?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, this is my first ever story on fanfic, ( I know that is a totally over-used line but its true), so I would appreciate if you coud give me an honest opinion if you choose to review. Thanks for reading this.**

**fang2yourBang**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own the Harry Potter books.**

Prologue

The night was still and calm, no wind rustled the trees, not a cloud could be seen in the darkened starry sky. The moon had shown its full self as it turned its watchful gaze onto the concrete city. There was nothing that gave even a subtle warning about the monster loose in the city tonight.

_And monster she was,_ Sinister thought to herself as she casually wandered the darkened alleyways searching for suitable prey. She was still bitter after all these years, bitter that her young adulthood was taken away from her, bitter that she was forever frozen as an eighteen year old. But tonight she was particularly bitter about the fact that she could only hunt drunks. Sinister hated the alcohol tainted blood almost as much as she hated animal blood, and she absolutely loathed animal blood. But drunk people were easier to hide. No-one questioned how the car crashed, or how a man drowned himself by falling off a bridge. Not if the culprit was drunk.

Its been a long time since Sinister felt guilt. During her first year of vampirism her feeding was less than substantial due to the twisted gut sensation she got, but now all she felt was jealousy. Jealousy of how easy death takes them, jealousy of how naïve and innocent they are. Even the murderers, criminals, hell even the serial killers were innocent compared to her.

Sinister stopped and stared at her reflection in the window for a moment. It was not only her personality that had changed. Her once poker straight black hair was now curled in perfect ringlets and was shiny raven black with a purple-green shine. Her ice blue eyes were replaced with dominant round ones that would have looked innocent if it weren't for their fresh blood red colour. She had a small nose and thin lips which were coated in a startling black lipstick which stood out from her deathly pale complexion.

Baring her teeth at herself, she caught a quick glimpse of her dramatic fangs before she ran back home, well not _home._ Home was a happy place, where you liked to be. Sinister would refer to her place as more of a dwelling. A place she remain at for a few years before moving. She had not one tie to the earth. Not one person knew she was still alive. To the muggle world she had never existed, to the wizarding world she had been killed off because, well, these things happen in war.

The truth was, Sinister had been out clubbing, trying to get away from her own thoughts. After succeeding at getting drunk, she had left the bar, stumbling down the street and, into a hungry vampire. The vampire had pulled her into an dark alley and proceeded to drink her blood. Unfortunately it didn't finish her off before he ran, leaving her to become the creature she is now. And her species change had made her slightly depressed.

Okay more than slightly. Her once colourful clothes had been replaced by a stereotypical badass vampire outfit. Tight leather pants clung to her slim legs, a studded leather belt was fastened loosely around her waist, a tight tank top and a worn leather jacket completed the look. Her feet were clad in thigh high, six inch stiletto boots and her wrists were decorated with studded leather wrist bands. Her face was accented with black eyeliner,mascara and occasionaly a silvery eyeshadow. Her lips were coated in a startling black lipstick that made her look all the more unaproachable. Especially when she smoked.

Lost in all her thinking Sinister, hadn't noticed that she was once again at her place of _dwelling_. An abandoned shack that was empty of furniture, food, colour, well, empty of everything if you didn't count the surplus of dust that littered the earthy ground.

And the neat white envelope that was sitting in the middle of her room.

Suspiciously, Sinister scented her surroundings, searching for an intruder. There was nothing. She cautiously made her way towards the envelope wondering who had sent it. There was no-one who knew she was alive so either someone was spying on her or the letter had been sent to the wrong address. Ignoring the warning bells that went off in her head, Sinister picked up the letter and ran her nose across the top searching for a scent to signify who had sent it. Finding nothing, Sinister looked at the blank front of the envelope before turning it over and running her fingers under the seal. The name at the top of the letter was enough to put Sinister into shock by itself. It had been almost 15 years since she had seen the name _Lyrissa Lestrange_, yet she remembered it every day of her life.

It had been her name in her past life. She had been against her family pure-blood supremacist _crap._ Being placed in Gryffindor was only the start of rebellion. Her next move was to befriend blood-traitors James Potter and Sirius Black along with Remus Lupin, she had become a part of the Marauders. Then in sixth year she ran away to live with James and Sirius at the Potters. In seventh year she went clubbing and got turned into a vampire, though she was thought to have picked off by a stray death-eater who had recognised her as part of the Voldemort Resistence. She didn't even miss her old friends now.

Shaking herself out of the past, Sinister read the rest of the letter:

_Lyrissa Lestrange_

_We have recently received Intel that you are still alive,_

_And would appreciate if you could rejoin the Order of The Phoenix._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. To activate the port key, read this letter aloud._

Sinister thought for a moment. Vampires weren't meant to take sides in the war, though by the sounds of it, no-one knew what she was. Not even Albus Dumbledore. She could turn up for one meeting and then disappear again if they found out what she was. Despite her dark outlook on life Sinister was always looking for something to laugh about and the sight of the order members faces when they saw her was worth exposing what she was, even if she disappeared again afterwards. Deciding that this was a good idea, Sinister read the letter aloud.

There was a flash of blue light and then Sinister was gone.

**Dun dun dun...**

**I know this wasn't very good but it will probably get better with time. If you could review, just so I know that my stories being read, I would appreciate it. **

**Thanx...**

**fang2yourBang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey**

**Thanx for reading**

**fang2yourBang**

The blue light faded leaving Sinister on the doorstep of an old house which she recognised as the Black family home. She had been there many times back when she was the perfect pure-blood daughter, attending the exclusive pure-blood only gatherings.

The house was exactly as she remembered it, looming over the cobbled street imposingly like it was scorning all the muggle '_filth' _below it. The dark aura that Sinister was extra sensitive to now, being the creature of the night that she was, prickled along her pale skin making her extra wary and she found herself doubting that this was the right place. After all, the Order of the Phoenix was as opposite to the dark side as you could get.

Ignoring all her inner warring, Sinister pulled the hood of the cloak she had donned for this occasion over her eyes so as not to frighten anyone with their colour or _expose _herself straight away and gently opened the peeling door. The hinges creaked as the door swung inwards, sweeping gently across the wooden floor causing a thick layer of dust to swirl into the dank air. Sinister stood in the entrance way and waited patiently for the dust to settle before she began studying the inner décor.

As far as she could tell, nothing had changed except the new dirty abandoned look that hadn't been here last time and the curtains that covered what she knew to be Walburga Blacks screeching portrait. The front door opened onto a hall way which led straight to the dining room, and a staircase with thick wooden banisters led upstairs. Deceased house elves that had served the Black family in the past decorated the walls. The colour scheme was still the expected greens, blacks and silvers that they were at her last gathering here, as a 7 year old, 26 years ago (though she still looked 18 despite her 33 years of age, immortality was one of the well-known traits of vampirism as well as inhuman speed, strength and other senses. She could also turn into shadows at any given time although this did not allow her to walk through walls or teleport, sadly).

Snapping out of her thoughts quickly, Sinister hurried silently down the dark gloomy hall heading towards where she remembered the dining room to be, desperately trying not to let her inner musings take a depressed turn.

She paused again at the elegantly carved, wooden door, resting her hand on the silver handle before using her sensitive hearing to discern what was happening inside. It appeared that the various members of the Order were socializing, whilst waiting on a guest whom, according to Albus Dumbledore, may or may not turn up. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were talking about her.

Wanting to be prepared for whatever she walked into (she had become slightly paranoid since being bitten), Sinister listened closely whilst unconsciously fingering the dagger that was strapped to her belt hidden under her coat. Concentrating on the different tones and voices, she mentally listed those she recognised, Elphias Dodge, Molly and Arthur Weasley, McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Mungdungus Fletcher, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were just a few of the names she was familiar with, though the many unfamiliar voices worried her as she had no clue of there fighting capabilities.

Deciding that waiting around any longer wasn't going to help her, Sinister tightened her long nailed fingers around the door handle but froze again when she heard Dumbledore raise his voice over the others..

"It appears that our guest will sadly, not be joining us tonight," he began, effectively hushing all other conversation," although she would have been a great use to us, we must understand that not everyone can come out of hiding, especially when they were so well hidden that they were previously thought to be dead,"

Sinister silently seethed at Albus Dumbledore. She was not _'thought to be dead.' _She was dead. Well, undead but still, her heart wasn't beating. _Though Dumbledore didn't know all this,_ she reasoned with herself before realising that arguing with herself was a completely pointless thing to do.

She heard the aged headmaster take in another deep breath getting ready to start talking again but he was cut off before he could begin.

"Who is this girl anyway, she can't be that special," asked none other than Sirius Black. Some of the other members made noises of agreement.

_Gee, thanks, _Sinister thought to her old friend. She felt no pain at hearing his or even Remus' voice, no undeniable urge to run in and hug them. She did not miss them at all. In the 16 years since she'd seen them, she had built an unbreakable case of ice around her un-beating heart that allowed her to keep an expressionless face, and no-one, not even her old best friends, would get in, which was the one thing she was slightly nervous about.

Deciding that, since she held no emotional pain and she had scoped out all the possible dangers this group of people could throw at her, there was no reason to deprive these folks of her presence any longer. It was time for her _dramatic entrance._

She thought back to what Sirius had said. _'Who is this girl anyway, she can't be that special." _Sinister grinned. Thank you Sirius. You have set the perfect stage.

**Thank you for reading this far, I'd love if you could review. **

**Thanx**

**fang2yourBang**


End file.
